You Got This!
by TwoCute
Summary: Filling Quadrants is hard for every troll, especially for you. But you'd really like to keep Sollux in one!
1. Your Kismesis: 2ollux Captor

**Hey guys, sorry it's been soooo long. tbh, I got a life for a bit and abandoned my 'old' life style. Basically, a terrible, if not compulsive, internet habit. XD **

**BUT I'M BACK! And as usual, just as sorry a person I was before I ditched. Another bad habit I suppose. It doesn't help that I don't really have an obsession atm. :T I mean I haven't even read Homestruck yet...**

**I've tried to write while I was on vacation for a week, but I procrastinated so hard I could almost see it in physical form!**

**So as an apology, somewhat, I have a thing, an Erisol thing, and Imma post it because I'm tired of hating it...like I do everything I create.**

**I actually like this one but when I like something I stop working on it cause I think i'll fuck it up? I'm just trying to get a perfect ending and don't have enough confidence in myself to think I can actually do it.**

**Fuck, sorry, you guys aren't my therapists! **

**What I'm trying to say, is that I really hope you like it for me. C:**

Your name is Eridan Ampora and to say that your kismesis quadrant was full was not enough to portray the glorious concept. The fact that you had your kismesis quadrant filled with Sollux Captor was what made it all worth wild.

But even that was beat down by the unbelievable reality that Sollux was beyond into you all of a sudden. He wanted you so hard it could hurt. And in a way, it did.

The sight took your breath away, minus the fact that it was already half gone from the excessive panting you were doing as you thrust deep and hard into the computer geek moaning and screaming in pleasure underneath you.

What really got to you for some reason was the way the skinnier male's head was half lowered off the edge of the bed. He howled your name as that head of his fell back; exposing his neck along with his pulsing veins. His long fingers dug and pulled at the sheets for dear life.

You watched with eyes not quite familiar to you and your kismesis but as those eyes followed the rhythm of the other male's corresponding body against your own, they noticed how simply beautiful the movement was.

"Fuuuck, Eridan." Sollux drained out through his strained throat. It was full of lust and pleasure and anger. You know he hated how well you rocked your hips against him, how fucking delicious it felt to have your bulge invade him so roughly and definitely the way you owned him and drove him off the wall with both pleasure and anger all at the same time.

You bent over to attack his exposed neck, it was calling to you and you answered and fuck did you enjoy the reply of a choked moan. In an instant, his claws were ripping at the skin on your back. It hurt but it was a good hurt.

You thrust harder but still kept those long, deep strides that pushed Sollux over his edge every time, making him beg for more over and over again. You wondered if you really were hitting his sweet spot every time you thrust in.

There was no need for buckets anymore either; you fucked each other into next week every single day. Even the first day into the quadrant, all you did was roll around the recoppercoon, fucking for what felt like three days straight. Quite a few buckets were filled in just that day you were sure.

Did it blow your mind? A little but in a way, you expected it, you pretty much enforced it, begging the other male to keep it up, 'don't stop' you begged and he begged upon it too. You also bit and scratched each other until there was nothing left to mark.

Sollux's neck was wearing the blood from under its own skin and he moaned harder. He thrust against you and you groaned into his ear as you bit down on it.

"Holy shit, Eridan, just, Fuck me!" The Gemini moaned, and groaned, at the same time and it was music to your ears, but maybe not the right kind of music.

"I am." You counter angrily but you wanted to do as he said so you leave the male's neck and grasp his scrawny legs with all your might. You smirk at the erratic movements and slight twitching of the psiionic's bulges that connected at his base. You grasp him tight as well and jerked it just as fast as you jerked your hips further into Sollux, who raised the bottom half of his body and slammed it into your thrusts.

Incoherent nothings slipped pass the hacker's lips as his genetic material leaked through his nook and mixed in with yours as they fall to the surface below together, joining the rest of the mess.

You made a mental note to buy new sheets, again.

And just like last time, Sollux creased all movement and let you fuck him until he went blind with pleasure. It was cute to you, how you could stop him from even functioning and the way he sang his ecstasy in a rough and shaky voice.

You felt more and more of Sollux's DNA run down your thigh as it flowed along with its owner's keen moaning.

You let yourself release inside your partner and thrust a few more times before finally pulling out. You lay beside the mess of a Sollux you made. He was done, spent, finished and you smirked.

You wanted so bad as to run your shaky fingers through his wet hair, but you knew better. That wasn't right. You really didn't want to fuck this up but you felt like you already did, for yourself.

Sollux' voice as hoarse when he spoke, "I…I can't move."

"Mmmm." You hummed and rolled on your side to look at his falling chest and sweat covered body. It was too much, a bad too much. There was something over dramatic and harsh about it and personally, you didn't like it.

When Sollux looked at you back, your eyes went wide. It shocked you, the look he gave you, that look of puzzlement. As if he sensed something 'off' and you froze.

The moment lasted a while until he looked away and combing his hand through his hair.

"When wath the latht time I fucking topped you…?" He asked and you actually had to think.

"I don't ev-ven know-w...W-why?"

Sollux sighed but it was a reliving sigh for some reason. "I jutht…I never want to…anymore" your kismesis admitted.

"I'm just that good, hmmm?" You cooed, the urge to hold him closer to you was so apparent it hurt. The yellow blood looked so fragile to you right now, something about his skinny body and how his limps lay that made you want to wrap yourself around him and just embrace him.

Sollux tried to sit up but was down in a heartbeat, groaning. "Perhapth."

Maybe this wasn't the right quadrant for you two…

**It's my first HS based storyline so I don't really know how it works...*Still haven't read the comic***


	2. Your Advisor: KARKAT VANTAS

**caligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

[CA]: Oh Kar! Kelp me!

[CG]: OH GOG DO I FUCKING WANT TO AFTER THAT PUN

[CA]: Yes. It's Sol…

[CG]: SIGH. FINE. WHAT ABOUT HIM.

[CA]: wwell…he's a'fuckin amazin kismesis but…

[CG]: BUT WHAT.

[CA]: I think I'm red for him…not so much black anymore. Oh cod, kar wwhat do I do!? He wwill nevver be matesprits wwith me!

[CG]: OH FUCK, SERIOUSLY. NICE GOING IDIOT, YOU REALLY FUCKED THAT UP DIDN'T YOU.

[CG]: JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THERE WAS HOPE FOR YOU.

[CA]: Hey! Not fair!

[CA]: Changin' quadrants is fuckin' normal!

[CG]: YEAH WELL IN YOUR CASE BEING FORTUNATE TO EVEN HAVE ONE FUCKING QUADRANT FILLED IS A SHIT LOAD OF MIRCLES.

[CA]: Did you reely just say that.

[CG]: FUCK OFF, I'VE BEEN AROUND GAMZEE FOR TOO LONG.

[CG]: ANYWAYS, GET YOUR FUCKING SHIT TOGETHER AMPORA BEFORE YOU APPROACH SOLLUX WITH OFFERINGS OF A MATESPRITSHIP BECAUSE HE WILL FLIP A GODDAMN TABLE OVER IT.

[CA]: I knoww! It's just wwhen we pail, I feel bad…I feel like I'm hurtin him and not in a physical wway. He's delicate, I can tell…

[CG]: WHAT THE SHIT ERIDAN, SOLLUX LIKES IT ROUGH AND FUCK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER FOR HAVING ME SAY THAT

[CA] : No, kar, I swwear he doesn't, it's just, he's used to it I guess. Or maybe he's uncomfortable wwith red feelin's and leans towwords black.

[CG]: ARE YOU ANALIZING HIM? SHIT. YOU MUST BE SERIOUS THEN.

[CG]: LOOK, THERE'S MY ADVICE BUT KNOW THAT IT'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD FUCKING FOLLOW IT.

[CG]: DON'T TELL HIM YOU'RE RED FOR HIM, INSTEAD, JUST DO IT. TREAT HIM LIKE YOUR MATESPRITE AND SEE IF HE CORROPERATES. HE WON'T AT FIRST, I FUCKING GUARENTEE, BUT KEEP GOING UNTIL HE TRIES TO KILL YOU.

[CA]:Krill me!? I don't wwant to fuckin die!

[CG]: I SAID 'TRY TO' NOOKSUCKER. SAVE YOUR FUCKING SELF IF HE DOES TRY TO KILL YOU OBVIOUSLY.

[CG]: DO I HONESTLY HAVE TO SPELL EVERY FUCKING THING FOR YOU ASSHOLES. HOLY FUCK.

[CA]: Thanks kar. Your advice is most appreciated.

[CG]: BETTER FUCKING BE.

**caligulasAquarium [CA] creased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

******I love Karkat. CX **


	3. Your hopes

**I know it's not really what you guys are waiting for *cough cough DaveKat FF* But I'm thinking this will get me into writing again. **

**Plus, it's a bonus for me to write such short chapters, seriously, they usually really bug me but this is nice, for me anyways.**

**Enjoy~**

**caligulasAquarium [CA] started trolling twinArmageddon [TA]**

[CA]:Hey Sol, wwanna come over tonight?

[TA]:Not really.

[TA]:You liive really fuckiing far, 2hiit2tain.

[CA]: Fine. Can I come over there then?

[TA]:Um

[TA]:2ure ii guess.

[TA]:2tiill a biit 2ore though…

[CA]:Don't wworry about that Sol.

[TA]:Yeah, riight.

[TA]:Make thii2 one quiick then, ii'm codiing.

[CA]:Shorefin

[TA]:fuck your fii2h pun2, fuckface.

**caligulasAquarium [CA] stopped trolling twinArmageddon [TA]**

It hasn't even been a day and you were going to put Vantas' plan into action. Not like you really had anything better to do. Your kismesis liked to think he was the busiest troll in all of Alternia, but you knew he wasn't and you also knew he'd stop anything to fill a bucket. With you too, which was still a very nice feeling.

You were always a confident troll, pretty much known for the trait, but this made you extremely nervous. You figured it made sense since you were also known for your fear of being alone and you were about to put yourself in a situation where that very fear was a possible aftermath.

Yes, it was very clear to you why you were terrified.

But there was hope and as long as you hung onto that hope with every fibre of your troll existence, then there was a chance Karkat's plan would work and a much more rewarding outcome though succession would come.

But you kept in mind that Vantas did mention some refusal on Sollux' part, but only and if only, at the beginning. The Gemini would no doubt become very confused and with that confusion, become rather angry. You've had to console Sollux once, and fuck was it a mess. The troll was truly a mess; a beautiful disaster walking.

And you loved him deeply for it. You even hated him deeply for it, but that has all changed now.

You were a different mess, while Sollux' madness was addictive to the people around him, you were the mess no one wanted to clean up. Maybe it was the reasons, or maybe you made it difficult, you weren't sure but it hurt.

You really wanted someone to help you get over yourself, and that was what made you different from Sollux really, he wanted nothing more than to save himself from his own messes while you wanted others to clean it for you.

Would Captor even want that, at all? You had a really hard time thinking he would and it only brought your hopes down. They were almost unreachable.

Now was not a time for self-pity and slight feelings of jealousy, you had to be the confident troll you portrayed yourself as! This time you aimed to make it count like never before!

You did have quite a little journey ahead of you!

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I'm kind of just writing, editing once then bam. :T**


End file.
